Busta Lip
by ciderskies
Summary: One-shot. Carlisle and OC.   Carlisle and Lilly return from their honeymoon, and Lilly is a little worse for wear.


**Disclaimer:** I own Lilly, and the storyline, but yeah Meyers owns the rest. Touché Meyers, touché.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the car, and inhale deeply. It feels so silly to have almost forgotten what this place looks like. I twirl briefly taking in my surroundings; had the trees always been so lustrous? Had the stream been so gurgling and bubbling, or the sky as blue, and the clouds as… cloudy? I roll my eyes at my inner monologue, and walk towards the suitcases Carlisle is pulling from the boot of the car, and bend to pick one up, I needn't have bothered, ridiculous really to even have tried, because by the time I'd blinked the suitcases were in the house, and Carlisle was beside me again. He chuckled lightly at my bewilderment.<p>

"Coming inside _Mrs. Cullen?_" He offers huskily lacing his fingers with mine, I hum contentedly and pressed my lips to his, hissing as my lip stings. "Damnit." Carlisle curses, "I'm sorry, it's my fault- if I hadn't…"

"Let's not walk down the path of self-pity again." I yawn tiredly, pulling him in the general direction of the house.

"You're back Lilly!" Alice squeals, rushing into my arms and leisurely lifting me off the ground.

"I take it your glad to see me?" I joke light-heartedly. Alice places me on the floor gently and allows me to say hello to everybody else before she rushes through everything I've missed, ignoring the split lip I'm currently nursing. She excitedly tells me of Nessie's latest make-over, her and Jasper's anniversary- which I apologise profusely for missing, and then finally Emmett's latest reckless escapade. "Where is he anyway?" I ask, wondering why he hasn't yet materialised like the rest of the family, but it isn't long before I hear the usual roar of his Jeep tearing up the Cullen driveway.

"All right their Mom?" He asks cheekily, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"How dare you!" I chide teasingly, "I'm not yet 25." I giggle, and punch him softly on the arm, before he lightly angles my face so he can see my lip.

"What the hell happened!" He bellows, "Carlisle I thought you were gonna look after her!" He adds heatedly. I cluck at him angrily. As if Carlisle would ever intentionally allow anything bad to happen to me. I then blush as the reason for my split lip, spreads through my mind.

"Jeez- keep the thoughts clean." Edward groans, pulling himself, Bella and Ness into the house. I moan inwardly, and Carlisle in response puts his arm around my waist and smiles awkwardly.

"Care to explain darlin'?" Jasper smirks; I squint my eyes and glare in his direction.

"No. I… We. Would not care to explain?" I say stiffly

"Is Carlisle a wife-beater?" Emmett volunteers "I didn't think you had it in you, you monster." He cries, banging his hands playfully against Carlisle chest. Carlisle lets out a hearty chuckle.

"Yes. She didn't know how to treat her man, so her face met my hand." I stare up at him in surprise as he winks naughtily. I roll my eyes.

"Men." I sigh, resigning myself to explaining. "Well you see," I begin, "myself and Carlisle got a little bit… amorous shall we say; and well one thing lead to another and…" My throat closes up in embarrassment, and my words filtered to an end, I looked up into the eyes of my now step-children in utter mortification. Oh please let this end I pray, as the realisation settles in their features.

"So what you mean to say is, Carlisle busted your lip with his dick." Emmett cackled, doubling up in laughter, "I mean he whipped it out, and you lost some teeth… I knew it! Carlisle is a total wife-beater!"

"I am not a wife-beater." Carlisle ground out.

"But you are though." Emmett added.

"Emmett I am not-"

"Yeah you are."

"Emmett."

"No I get it, she didn't listen so you struck her with your man-stick." He chuckled.

"Emmett!" I shouted, lost in a garble of hilarity, annoyance and embarrassment, "As Carlisle's wife, I am now your step-mother as you so kindly pointed out earlier, so shut your mouth and get inside." I order, watching as his face falls in defeat, much to the delight of his wife and siblings, "and as for the rest of you, you should be ashamed." I add, stalking into the house, up the stairs, and into mine and Carlisle's room, before flinging myself onto the bed.

"They were just being silly love," Carlisle soothes, sitting on the bed and rubbing my back.

"I know. I'm embarrassed more than anything, and if I hadn't said, well Edward already knew, and Jasper had inkling. I just… urgh! The one night I get to be with you like that, and it turns into the most humiliating moment of my life." I whine helplessly as Carlisle lays down beside me.

"That night wasn't… all bad." He whisper huskily against my ear, "I especially liked the bit where-"

"Oh my God. Carlisle! Our children can hear!" I laugh, my face gaining a new shade of red.

"See, I liked that night a lot; but I definitely think there's room for improvement." He smiles mischievously, turning me around and raising my hips to meet his.

"We're all going out!" Edward yells, as the front door slams shut.

"Don't be out to late kids!" I shout euphorically.

"And don't come back to soon either, unless you want your lips busted too." Carlisle adds, before his lips crush to mine, and we relive the best bits of our honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I literally was lying in my bed today and this little one-shot came to me. I hope you approve. I love you all very much, and would be extremely thankful if you could leave me a review (hopefully a nice one, and not one that will make me never want to write again lol.) Thanks again for reading!


End file.
